The present invention relates generally to trailers and more particularly to boat trailers.
Conventional boat trailers are assembled by the manufacturer and shipped to their dealers where the trailers are held in inventory for sale to the end-use customer. These boat trailers are relatively expensive and the dealer's inventory carrying cost is affected by both the dealer's freight costs, purchase price, and the cost of physical storage of the assembled trailers. Reductions in dealer cost and reductions in physical size of the trailers would, of course, reduce the dealer's inventory costs, which reduction could be passed on to the customer.
Heretofore, it has been impractical to place the burden of assembling components upon the dealer or upon the end-use customer since special skills, tools and equipment were required to assemble a durable, functional boat trailer. Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved boat trailer having a simple but durable design.